Airport
}} Mad City's Airport is located to the right of the prison's gate when escaping. In order to get there from the prison you must go on the right side of the bridge and go across the bridge and then you should see the airport to the right after you get across the bridge. Mad City's Airport is located to the right of the prison's gate when escaping. In order to get there from the prison you must go on the right side of the bridge and go across the bridge and then you should see the airport to the right after you get across the bridge. Mad City's Airport contains an ATM, stacked cash, 5 suitcases (all five of which can be stolen to gain more in-game currency), and a secret room with the jetpack in it (as of the 2/16/19 update). The Airport's ATM is located inside the airport in front of the airport's doors. The ATM can be hacked by criminals in order to gain + . There are several stacks of cash throughout the airport. They can be picked up by pressing "E" while you are close to them and looking at them. Police and criminals can both pick up stacks of cash at the airport. Upon being picked up, these stacks of cash will award + to the player. In the Airport, there are 5 suitcases located on a baggage carousel. Criminals can walk up to these suitcases to "smash and grab" the money inside the suitcase. Each suitcase will award $500 to the player, totaling up to for all 5 suicase. The jetpack room can be accessed using a special keycard, this keycard is referred to as the Boss keycard. The boss keycard can be gained by going through a robbery sequence at the nightclub. The first step for the mission(after going through the robbery sequence) is to go to the vendor on the second floor of the nightclub and use a pistol to shoot out the colors on the vendor that resemble those of the combination on the DJ stand. Once completed, you must go to the top floor of the nightclub where a small vault will open allowing you to gain the boss keycard. Finally, you must return to the airport, and use the boss keycard to open the room to gain access to the jetpack. *There is a glitch to gain access to the jetpack room without the Boss Keycard. This can be done by pickpocketing or being a police officer to gain access to the helicopter in the prison. Then, with the help of someone else, you can fly to the airport, get your partner to open the door, and fly in. After doing this, you can get your partner to fly the helicopter over the room and have the rope out, ensuring that it is close to the door, but still remains inside the room. Finally, you must angle your screen so that "E" is for "grab rope" as opposed to "unlock door". However, you must have the Boss Keycard to pick up the jetpack. *The mission was added during the 2/16/19 update along with new vehicles. *When the Airport update initially released, there was a typing error on a purple suitcase that caused it to award ] to the player rather than the regular . This was fixed in a later patch. *Police can pick up stacks of cash at the Airport, just like criminals. RobloxScreenShot20190216_120130485.png|The vendor on the second floor of the nightclub RobloxScreenShot20190216_121603544.png|The jetpack room's appearance upon entering RobloxScreenShot20190216_122013851.png|The jetpack appearing on a pedestal RobloxScreenShot20190216_114924905.png|The airport's location appearing from outside the prison gate(below the cursor) RobloxScreenShot20190216_135425415.png|An image of the secret vault that appears after cracking the vending machine code RobloxScreenShot20190216_135435529.png|The boss keycard icon, appearing at the bottom of the player's screen RobloxScreenShot20190216_152705826.png|Luggages on the conveyor that can be stolen from. RobloxScreenShot20190216_144439937.png Category:Locations Category:Heists